


The Game Plan

by TWSD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, MariClaude, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, POV Claude von Riegan, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: For Claude Von Riegan, the alliance is soon to be in his grasp. He has the friendship of Hilda, the acknowledgment of Lysithea, the... Rough partnership of Lorenz. All he was missing was one more key player. House Edmund.For Marianne Von Edmund, she struggles with feelings she may have for Hilda, she doesn't know what to do.Luckily for Claude, he's got her a game plan.But will it all work out?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 19





	1. Snoop

Claude gave a huff as he made his way down to the baths, supposedly where Hilda had last been seen. Normally he’d leave her alone, especially when it came to work, but…

Why did she have to leave him with  _ Lorenz? _

It’s not that he  _ hated _ Lorenz, Lorenz was a nice guy. Well, underneath all those snobby nobilistic ideals he held so high. But doing any sort of work with Lorenz around was unbearable to say the least. Everything he cleaned would be met with some sort of remark, some sort of “missed a spot, Claude.” He had plans for Lorenz, though, and it started with making sure that he was doing as little as possible to get on the snooty noble’s bad side. And to do that… 

“Hilda?” He pushed his way into the washroom, careful not to step in any puddles of who knows what, hopefully just water, while he waltzed in. The stalls were all left open, save for one. Actually, there was a person in front of it.

“Oh. Marianne-”

“Wa-AH!” Marianne jumped back from the bathing room she had been standing in front of. Was she waiting for it to open up?... No, that’s not right, she wasn’t even changed out of her uniform, and all the baths here were empty at the moment. Except for that one. The one that was suspiciously bathing, in the middle of the day.  _ How odd~ _

“Sorry to scare ya, what are you snooping at?” Claude chuckled before he stood where she was… and she  _ was _ snooping, he guessed, looking at the small hole in the door that revealed just a little too much of Hilda.

Well. The more you know.

“Um…” Marianne barely mustered up a response before Claude shouted out the other girl’s name, a queasy look flooding her features.

“Claude?!” Hilda opened the door, now unmodestly wrapped in a towel. She acted more surprised than she should have been, really. Though he couldn’t help but frown at the stupid idea of her actually being stunned.

“Really? Lorenz?” He put his head in his hand while glaring daggers.

“Oops, I must have forgotten- Oh! Hi Marianne!~” Hilda shifted subjects faster than he could realize.

She was craftier than she seemed, he knew. The ditzy face didn’t hide enough from him. Was it bad that he wanted to know more still?

“Oh. Um. Hi Hilda.” She acknowledges her, barely, eyes still glued to the floor as per usual. It didn’t take long for Hilda’s warm greeting to get her nervous enough to walk off.

That wasn’t right.

Hilda was the  _ closest _ anyone has ever got to the elusive Marianne Von Edmund. Sure, Claude had been getting close, and in fact he’d say that he was making strides in his research. The fact remained though there was also a lot Claude  _ didn’t  _ know about her. How could one girl hide so many secrets? Infact, why did her adoptive father hide them as well? She never told him that, but it only took pulling a few strings of the web he had been spinning to find out. It was rather bitter, having the future Margravine of Edmund so far out of his reach. Here he was the weakest link in the chain, and Hilda, the strongest. And from how he read the situation, Marianne wanted more than friendship out of them.

And it was absolutely how he’d worm his way to the girl’s trust.

“Hilda, I’ve ruled you not guilty for now… See  _ you _ later. He coughed in emphasis before turning around to go find that blue haired woman.

“See you guys… Later?” Hilda’s voice raised in pitch, spun confused of how quickly the two had just left.

* * *

“So, Ms. Marianne.” Claude put a hand on the stone brick of their dorms, blocking her  _ just _ in time, denying entrance to that room she loved to be in.

“Um. Claude. What do you need?” She asked, and he realized he was already letting his carefulness slip if someone as clueless as her could figure out he just wanted something. Or was that just his assumption? Was she as tricky as Hilda, in reality? Gods, Marianne held so much close to her, it could be challenging even to guess what she was thinking. She knew to hold her cards close.

“I don’t need anything, really, just wanted to chat.” He paused and gave her a chance to respond, a chance to see if- yeah, he definitely didn’t hide it as well as he believed as her frown furthered. “Um…”

“I just wanted to say, I don’t think it’s quite right what you did in the shower, people have a right to privacy. Besides, if you got caught…” He winked, still trying to come off as  _ friendly _ .

Would Marianne appreciate that? Maybe she was more straightforward like the man raising her.

“C-Claude…” She choked up. “I, um…” Her face, red as a beet. “S-Sorry.”

Ah. So she admits it! Good, good.

“It’s fine, but if you’d like to talk over some pent up feelings I’m more than happy to lend an ear, yeah?” Claude winked again as he tried to push the girl into conversation. He was sure this cornered animal wouldn’t bite.

“That’s far more than I deserve…” Marianne huffed in ache. Claude could tell when someone faked sadness, but every word of Marianne’s was drenched in it like a venom. She’d go as far to deny herself help.

“Well, I don’t think it’s about what you deserve. It’s about getting it off your chest, shall we?” He gave up the pretense of allowing her to choose as he opened the door up.

He had never  _ seen _ Marianne’s room before, and it was… Messy. Messy, Marianne? That wasn’t the impression she gave off. Two more things struck his eyes first before anything, a necklace of Hilda’s craft sitting on a jewelry box, and a second chair. So Hilda came into her room before? He’d never  _ seen _ her walk into her room before. Then again, there was a lot Claude couldn’t see when it came to Marianne.

He shut and locked the door behind him as he sat in the second chair. He still looked around the room, not eyeing any thing of importance. Well,  _ there was a rope on the rafters,  _ he noted.

“So, Hilda, huh? When’d you get the hots for her?” He gave a chuckle, but to Marianne she didn’t think it a laughing matter.

“Um… I don’t know. It just… Happened.” Her eyes came shut. “I’m a sinner, Claude. I need to repent.”

Ah, Fódlan, that was a part of his homeland that he missed. At least Leicester was a little more willing, but places so church connected like Faerghus and Adrestia weren’t as welcoming to same sex relations. Oh boy, this would take some work.

But it was work he was willing to put in.

“No need.” He said in honest. “It’s natural, lots of people have those thoughts. You really think the goddess wouldn’t love you, even if it was a flaw? Isn’t that the whole point?”

Marianne froze up, he wasn’t sure what he said but something had triggered her.

“It’s okay Marianne, you can say what’s on your mind. Pretend you’re repenting, or… Pretend you’re talking to the goddess, what would you say to her?” He wasn’t going to lose his grip now.

“I’d say sorry to the Goddess.” Her head hung low again. “I’m sure this is the way she intends things to be. It’s what I deserve.”

“You know what I think you deserve, Marianne?”

She bit down on her lip, like she wanted to say “nothing” or “pain”. Pain. Is that how she felt? In pain? What could drive her to that point?

He’d find the answer.

“I think you deserve a chance with Hilda. With a girl. She’s…” Sweet, kind, loveable were all things he wanted to say, but not words he would use to describe her. Probably not words Marianne would use either. “She’s available, so don’t go and get your hopes down, yeah?”

Her face didn’t change expressions one bit.

“But really, I do think you should at least try for it, don’t you?” He put a palm to his face. This was a tiring experience.

“No. It’d be wrong of me to try and sin, in public no less…” Her face still didn’t shift, and if it did she only got more somber.

“I’d disagree. If the goddess didn’t want you to try, why would she give you those thoughts? Don’t you think it’s worth a shot? Even a little bit?” 

The girl finally looked up at him. “A little bit.” She lied through her teeth, and he could tell what she really wanted to remark with. “No.” or ‘I don’t deserve that.” Either way… It was the push he needed.

“Exactly. So take that hope and run with it. We, my friend, are gonna get you a girlfriend.” He put a hand on her shoulder, her trust hopefully in reach.

“Um… Okay.”

“Great! Let’s do this.” Claude crosses his legs together and her face gets all confused. “Pretend I’m Hilda.” He pulls his hair into pretend pigtails. “Oh Marianne!~” He mocks. “Can you sort these books for me?~”

And she  _ laughs _ . Marianne Von Edmund  _ laughs _ . At him, yeah, but he got her to laugh, and he’d call that more than a success. “C-Claude!” She keeps chortling. Oh Gods that was  _ cute. _ He couldn’t help but blush a little at her being so openly, well, joyful. It was a nice change of pace.

“Really though, what would you say to swoon Ms. Goneril?” He couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“Um… I like you. You’re… Pretty.” She crooked her head a bit, as Claude’s face grew a bit off.

This was going to take a lot of work on his part.

“Ooookay, what do you think Hilda would  _ want _ to hear, though?” He hid a sigh.

“Oh! Um… Y-You’re very sexy?” She said more like she was answering a question in the classroom. Well, wrong answer anyways.

“Marianne… Don’t worry. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be the biggest flirt in Garreg Mach. Promise.” Her face went red.

So far, so good.


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yup. Don’t worry, it’s easy! Just choose something, anything, to talk about. It’s simple.” He winked to hopefully boost her abysmal confidence. 
> 
> “Um…” She looked towards the window. “I like hearing the birds sing. Especially here, there're so many birds from so many places all gathered here… Kind of like the students I suppose.” Her lips moved to a bit of a smile. It was a start, even if she was talking about animals… That probably would bore Hilda to death. Well, he had to do the basics first. 
> 
> “You don’t find them annoying?” Claude chuckled. It was a half truth, he did find bird songs a bit irritating in the morning, but during the afternoon they were quite dainty.
> 
> “No, not at all.” She frowned at this suggestion. “Each bird has such a unique and beautiful song. Every single one.”

“The biggest one.” She pouted despite getting the answer right. She was… Good at this, it was clearly Margrave Edmund’s teachings, judging by the ways her face twisted into discomfort at times. So she knew what to do at a date, sure, but the conversation would be the hard part. And the asking out… But they would have to cross that line later.

“Well, it seems like you know enough, really, but… There’s still something we gotta talk about. Talking.” He sighed, knowing the journey that laid ahead.

“Oh. I’m… Not very good at talking.” She whined. No worries though, he _could_ and he _would_ do this.

“Well, we’ll have to practice then.” He takes a seat at the table. “Let’s do conversation starters.”

“You… Want me to start a conversation?” Her face twisted depressingly. Just what had made her so afraid to talk?

The curse?

Since that day he talked to Marianne, he had gotten a little deeper into his research about her mystifying mystery. Apparently, according to Seteth’s files, Marianne’s father had paid Garreg Mach off to keep hush hush on her crest. But that was a while ago, and he figured she kept hidden because she _didn’t_ have one. Now he thought different.

“Yup. Don’t worry, it’s easy! Just choose something, anything, to talk about. It’s simple.” He winked to hopefully boost her abysmal confidence. 

“Um…” She looked towards the window. “I like hearing the birds sing. Especially here, there're so many birds from so many places all gathered here… Kind of like the students I suppose.” Her lips moved to a bit of a smile. It was a start, even if she was talking about animals… That probably would _bore_ Hilda to death. Well, he had to do the basics first. 

“You don’t find them annoying?” Claude chuckled. It was a half truth, he did find bird songs a bit irritating in the morning, but during the afternoon they were quite dainty.

“No, not at all.” She frowned at this suggestion. “Each bird has such a unique and beautiful song. Every single one.”

Good, they were going places.

“Sure, but isn’t it so tiring to wake up from them?” He disagreed to keep things moving.

“Um…” Marianne puzzled, regressing back to her normal self. “I suppose I’m always up before them… Sorry.”

“No no.” He waved his hands out in front of him. “We were conversating, you were doing good.”

He had to make a mental note of that though, why the hell would Marianne wake up before even the _birds_ do. That would have to be, well, around 6 in the morning at the latest. Or, he could talk it out now, try and get her out of her shell. Try and conversate. “Um, can I ask why you wake up so early? Is it to see Dorte?”

She pauses. “I… Just never get good sleep.” Which was always apparent on her features, but now more so than ever. Those sunken in eyes, almost grey underneath, and her exhaustive movements. Just how much sleep _did_ she get?

“I see… You, uh, how much?”

“Not much.”

Sheesh. How could he possibly get anything out of her? Not like this right now, certainly. He doubted that if he was right, that she’d even want to talk about _it._ The crest of-

“Um, Claude?” Marianne stood up. “This has been nice, really, but I oughta go see Dorte.” She wrung her hands together. Oh, she was _definitely_ trying to get out of the situation. Not that easily.

“Great. I’ll follow you.”

* * *

“Hi Dorte!~” Marianne cheered as she walked on over to her favorite steed. She had such a way with animals, and he supposed they had a way with her too. She was never this confident with people. Infact, she could converse even better with creatures.

Bingo.

“Marianne, I’ve got an idea. Hear me out. Pretend I’m Dorte-”

“W-What?” She immediately questioned. Now that he thought it through, t’was a weird request.

“I mean like, talk to me like you talk to him. Just get comfortable.” he tried to persuade.

“I can’t.”

“How come?” Did she think she’d curse people by talking to them too?

“Animals don’t judge, and they don’t hold grudges, and they can’t- um- Well, it’s just easier.” Her head shook. And she shook too. Poor Marianne, what ailed her being to _shake?_ He only had one answer.

“Can I tell you a story, Marianne?” Claude pleaded.

“Oh… Sure.”

“Once upon a time, there was this man who moved to Fodlan from Almyra. Everywhere he went, he was ridiculed, in fact there were even some attempts on his life.” Marianne stayed silent, but her expression changed at that last part. It was filled with concern. Shit. Did she realize it was about him? “And he felt like he didn’t fit in anywhere, people were always judging him for something he couldn’t control. So he did the only thing he could do. Try and fit in, so one day he could break the boundaries between them.”

“That… Doesn’t sound like a happy story.” Marianne frowned. “Um, what’s the moral here?”

“The moral is, as long as you hide it, no one will notice. When you shy away like that, you come off as suspicious, like you have something to hide.”

“Hide i-it?” Marianne’s eyes popped wide. Oh shit. He had made a mistake.

“Um, I mean your…” Shit! Think! Think! “Sleepiness…?” He ended on a high note.

“Oh.”

They both stood there in the silence of Dorte’s stall for a good few minutes.

“Marianne-”

“It's fine Claude. Really, just… Make it quick.” She gets on her knees. Wait, what?!

“Make what quick?” He gulped.

“My… Death?” She looks up, confused.

“Marianne. Why would I kill you?” He sighed. Gods this woman was stubborn.

“You know about _it._ You… Don’t want me gone?”

Ah. Here came the crest talk.

“Marianne, I don’t care about your cursed crest or not… And yeah, there might be some people who do, but just ignore them. And if they want you dead just fight back, I know you’re plenty capable.” He had meant those words, really. She just hoped that she knew he did. She was far more insightful than he had realized, which… Well, it worried him. What else was Marianne hiding?

“Um… I wish it was that easy.” She shook her head. “My crest is cursed, if anyone gets close they just meet misfortune, you’ll-”

“I don’t care.” Claude gives her a stern look. “Plus, I made you a promise, so I’ll be here until I see it through, okay?”

“Claude…”

“Marianne.” He grabbed her chin, making him look at her. Gods she was cute in his hands.

Claude let go, turning to the side. Why did he think something like that?!

“Claude?”

“M-Marianne.” He coughed, looking back to her once the red on his face flushed out. “As I was saying. Let’s see this thing through. All I ask for is your trust.”

“...” She sighed before finally deciding to make eye contact. “You have it.”

One step further.

* * *

Claude couldn’t remember how many weeks have passed since his promise, but he knew one thing.

They’ve gotten far. He really couldn’t believe it.

“Okay Marianne, you know the drill.” She couldn’t help but giggle as he tied his hair into short ponytails.

“Hilda, I wanted to show you something.” Claude’s eyebrows raised. Not the direction he expected.

Especially when she grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of their room. And out of the dorms. And out of the Monastery.

“Look.” She points to the sunset, as the two of them sit down on a suspiciously set basket and blanket. Had she…?

“Marianne, did you… Plan a picnic?” He was actually surprised by her, as per usual. All this for some practice? He had to admit, it wasn’t what most people would do. In fact it was very… Marianne. She wouldn’t even have to ask anything, it would all just fall into her lap.

And it was perfect. Not to mention the view  _ is _ beautiful.

She nods, all sheepishly still. Some things never really change. But those things are what made her gorgeous. What made her Marianne.

Did he just call her gorgeous?

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The colors… The lighting… Ignatz told me you only get to enjoy moments like these once, so, won’t you join me in this moment?” She smiled, took his hand, and, a heat rose to his cheeks. What was this feeling? To be pampered so much…

“Yeah… I will.”

  
  


“That was a really good time, Cl- H-Hilda…” Marianne stopped herself from spitting out the wrong words.

“Um… Yeah.” A blush still rested on Claude’s face as it had the rest of the evening. How could he have gotten so flustered over a simple picnic? Was it the sunset? Was it Marianne? It was, wasn’t it? She had planned something so elaborate just for-

Hilda. For Hilda. ‘This is just practice, Claude, don’t forget what you’re here to do.’

The thought rested in the back of his mind as he watched the final rays of light hide away for the night. Make Marianne the most appealing girl for Hilda. Well, appealing she certainly was. Marianne, Marianne… Still so much she was hiding? Why, why did he want to know how she felt? Well, he already knew didn’t he? She wanted Hilda. Clearly not him. Oh Gods, was he  _ jealous?! _ No, Claude can’t be jealous. Not him. Why would he be jealous of that, surely, he doesn’t have feelings for Marianne. How did he let her get so close to his heart?

Claude stood up, shooting her a wide smile. “Good job, Marianne. You’ll have Hilda in no time.”

“You… You really think so? I’m so… Um, nervous.”

“Nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about, Marianne.” Which was the earnest truth. Hilda already loved everything Marianne did, he knew that as much. Besides, she had gotten… Impressive. If she could be this comfortable with Hilda then there’s no denying that she’d have her in her arms. After all, if anyone could steal hearts it’d be Marianne. She was really a charming woman under all her shyness, and everything else that was making her struggle so much.

“...But, my curse-”

“Shhh.” Claude puts a finger to her lips, which makes the two blush each. “That won’t matter, you’re stronger than any curse.” Marianne was too important to let her fall back to that way of thinking with him, to make her not trust him. He needed her. Oh, and she needed him. It was totally mutual.

So what were these feelings Marianne had stirred up?

“I don’t know… Sometimes it’s just- it’s so hard.” She whimpers, holding her arms to her chest. Oh. So that’s how she felt. Struggling, he knew. But anyone could get out of a struggle. He had, and so have many others. Just why did Marianne’s ill her so?

“What’s hard?” His brow raised.

“Um...Just...Continuing.” She sighed.

“With?”

Marianne’s eyes snap shut, the moment having been broken way back. She pondered hard before her lips even moved again. “Life.”

“Oh.”

He held Marianne close into a hug, letting her head lie in his shoulder. He didn’t understand, but he could be there. And he had been hadn’t he? Wasn’t that enough?

Seemingly not, as she started to shed tears.

They held each other as she cried, Claude not sure what else to speak. 


	3. Practice

“Claude?”

“Oh! Marianne!” Claude almost stumbled from the second chair, the item needed almost in his reach.

“Um… May I ask what you’re doing in my room?” She closed the door behind her.

“Just, you know, grabbing something.” He tried not to seem too suspicious as he lowered himself from the chair. He had caught on a little now, that Marianne could be very attentive when it came to things regarding her secrets and feelings. Maybe more so than he could be at times.

“Claude...I- I- That’s- It’s not what you think…” She mumbled and rushed over, trying to divide his attention from what laid on the rafters.

“Then what is it?” He crossed his arms, and sighed. Why was Marianne so adamant about keeping things a secret still? Hadn’t he earned her trust already? Weren’t they buddies?

“...Claude…” She mused. An admission to her deeds, but not in words.

“If I knew you felt this way Marianne… I would have done something sooner, really.” He flashed a smile. Losing Marianne would be one of his greater worries now.

“It’s no big deal.” She apologized.

“But it’s a very big deal. What if you tried something? Nobody wants you gone Marianne.” He put his palm in his face. How could he have been so  _ dense _ ? To not realize what had really been going on with Marianne? It was on her very bones and face. And this whole time, he hadn’t even seen it. What a great buddy he was being.

“You don’t know that.” Her head shakes  _ again _ . He knew that feeling too, for people to want you gone. For it to go so far as to want you  _ dead _ . Maybe she was like him after all?

That would be his jackpot.

“Marianne, remember the story I told you? About the Almyran boy?” He gave a tiny bit of a grin.   


“I don’t get-”

“About how there were attempts on his life? But he still kept going on, even without friends. He knew he was worth it.”

“I’m not worth it.”

“You’re worth more than you realize.” He huffs.

“I’m not worth-”

“You have poten-”

“Claude!” The girl whimpered, trying to hide tears. “Why do you even care so much?!” She shouted at a volume likely no one has heard Marianne Von Edmund talk in before.

“I-”

Want to secure the alliance for himself? Want to not lose a hold on the future Margravine of Edmund? Those weren’t things he couldn’t say to her face. Not unless he wanted to lose her trust, he couldn’t, not when he’s gotten so far. To watch his dream be right in his grasp and have it wash away… No, he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet.

“Because I care about you.” He said through gritted teeth.

She didn’t believe it. Not one bit as she turned away.

“M-Marianne-”

“Please. Just leave me be Claude.”

No, not like this. He…

He didn’t want to lose  _ her _ .

“I can’t Marianne! What if you do something!?” He sucks in air. So, so worried.

“Why does that matter to you!?” She whined out.

“Because I love you!” Claude shouted back. It surprised her… And himself. Loved her? Sure she was important but…

But his mind couldn’t stop thinking about that damn picnic.

“...”

“I- I’m sorry, Marianne. I overstepped.” He backs away physically. But- she gets closer.

“Claude… Do you really care about me?” She gives him these adorable puppy eyes, and- how could he think otherwise? Marianne was fragile, small, and… she understood. She understood what it was like to keep people at arms reach. To  _ need _ to.

“Yes. I do.” He steps closer as well until their faces are only mere inches apart. 

“Claude…”

“Marianne…”

Her lips in that moment tasted like the sweetest candy, and felt like the softest pillows. Oh gods,  _ oh gods _ . He was kissing her! And she was kissing back! And… And it felt amazing. He felt worries drift away as her hands pawed at his neck and back, pulling herself in for more of him. 

The worst part was when they pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” They both echoed. None able to look the other in the eyes. Not yet, not now. Oh what had he done! He… He  _ kissed _ Marianne von Edmund. If she hadn’t trusted him yet, then certainly she must have felt  _ something _ closer by now. She had to have. Maybe he needed to give her more of a reason.

So he pulled in again, to give her more. And by a chance of luck she faced him again too. And they kept going at it again. He was doing this for her, for her and her alone. She must have enjoyed it to go back in for more. Or was that what he was just telling himself? No, no, Claude Von Riegan has kissed a lot of women, sure, but enjoy it? Well… He knew damn well he was enjoying this. Gods  _ he _ needed more. He let his tongue search inside Marianne, gliding against her teeth and against the girl’s tongue.  _ Oh fuck _ . Did she just  _ moan _ ?

How cute.

Marianne’s hands clawed at the cape of his uniform, desperate to get in and grab at more of him, to let Claude explore her mouth more before they had to part again to breath, connected by a strand of saliva that hung from Marianne’s lips. She was far too dazed to notice before she put her palms on his chest. Did she want  _ more?! _ No. He couldn’t. She still had her date with Hilda. And Marianne was far too precious. But if it earned the favor of House Edmund…

“Don’t get greedy now Marianne~” He chuckled, as he unbuttoned his cloak and let it drop onto the floor boards. The yellow shirt he wore underneath didn’t last long as Marianne pulled it up, her dainty fingers crawling across his abdomen. It was the most pleasurable thing, despite the fact dozens had done so before her. Why did this time feel that much better? Was it her gentle touch? How carefully she traced his muscles? It didn’t matter much, the reasons. All he knew is that he needed- she needed more of him, and he was more than willing to provide.

Well he thought she did, until suddenly Marianne stopped.

“We should, um, stop…” She sighed, looking out the door so obviously. Right. Hilda. Of course she still had feelings, it’s what started everything anyways.

“Oh, yeah, yeah…” He gives a pause before bringing the shirt back over his head and coat back over his arms. Why was he so hesitant to agree?

Maybe he needed her, more than she needed him.


	4. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he fucked up, he realized. He had really fucked up. How could he have been so blind to not realize it before?
> 
> “I mean- All I said is I didn’t like girls!” Hilda pouted sadly while the two stood in front of Marianne’s door. Marianne’s sobbing only served to make the conversation more awkward as Claude pretended he didn’t know a thing. Damnit, he really was foolish to not think that part over. Sure, Hilda had talked about being flirty with girls before, but he didn’t stop to think about if she even wanted to be with a woman in the first place. He felt dumb, so dumb.

The picnic was a perfect plan, Claude had thought before it all went so, so terribly wrong. He didn’t expect to see much from his view, or hear at all, but what he did see…

Well, they  _ almost _ kissed. Until Hilda pulled away for whatever reason. And Marianne ran, and Hilda ran after her, and... 

And he fucked up, he realized. He had really fucked up. How could he have been so blind to not realize it before?

“I mean- All I said is I didn’t like girls!” Hilda pouted sadly while the two stood in front of Marianne’s door. Marianne’s sobbing only served to make the conversation more awkward as Claude pretended he didn’t know a thing. Damnit, he really was foolish to not think that part over. Sure, Hilda had talked about being flirty with girls before, but he didn’t stop to think about if she even wanted to be with a woman in the first place. He felt dumb, so dumb.

“I mean, not that I don’t like girls! Girls are cute! But I don’t think I'd want to be with one, and I doubt what Marianne wants is a one night stand, you know?” Hilda batted her lashes to try and get his sympathy. Hopefully she hadn’t gone about it too rudely, though he couldn’t ask. Sometimes she just didn’t watch her mouth. And Marianne was so fragile, so it wouldn’t take much to shatter the girls heart.

Poor Marianne…

“I love Marianne! She’s my best friend! But I think it should just stay at that, you get it?” She sighed, before putting a hand on Claude’s shoulder. “I’m going to try and talk to Marianne, stay right here, yeah?”

But of course she’d have locked the door, and of course she wouldn’t respond. No matter how much Hilda kept banging on the door.

Wait. When did she stop crying?

“ **Marianne!** ” Claude shouted before smashing his elbow into the door, dammit these things were sturdy! Hilda stood back in shock as Claude kept trying and trying to break the wood in, but it really wouldn’t budge.

Gods, why didn’t he take down the no-

“I-I’m fine Claude…” Marianne finally speaks up. “Just… Please go away.” She huffs before footsteps patter against the floorboards.

She was okay. Thankfully, she was okay. She was okay… Right? Claude felt his stomach twist up into a knot. He shut his eyes to meditate, even if only for a second. A clear mind always worked wonders.

But it still hurt, hurt to see what he had worked so hard for just collapse within his hands. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let such a big part of it slip through? It was so simple, how could he have failed?

Hilda announced her retiring to her quarters, out loud, clearly too exhausted to deal with what was going on. He had to wonder just how much she really cared about Marianne? Surely she deserved more than walking away? No, that’s wrong Claude, Hilda is her best friend for a reason.

‘And why do you care so much?’ His own mind mocked.

Think rationally, Claude. Why wouldn’t he care? Now the heir to house Edmund surely hated him, at this point, he didn’t think she’d ever leave her room again. Garreg Mach would have two Bernadettas. A terrifying thought, he knocked again. He had to try at least.

“Um… Claude?” Marianne cracked the door open a peak, he took that as an advantage and swung the door wide open. Luckily it seemed like the second chair went unused, so it couldn’t have been that bad could it? Well… Yes and no. The good news at least was she was talking to him. The bad… She had tears still running down her cheeks, infact her uniform was stained with them. Why did she change back into her uniform? Marianne, as mysterious as ever.

“Oh! I… Thought you’d never come out.” He puts a palm to his forehead, in relief rather than annoyance. “I- uh…” Jeez, what was he supposed to say now? Sorry Hilda wasn’t gay?

“Um…” She stepped back into the room, and slammed the door as he entered. “I- I told you this would happen, didn’t I?” She sniffled curling into a ball at the corner of the room. She did, he remembered. She said her curse would bring this all to an end. But he couldn’t believe that nonsense? A cursed crest? Really? He wouldn’t ridicule her for thinking it, that was far too extreme a method for gentle Marianne. But he knew she needed to think this over rationally as well. Hilda just… Wasn’t into girls, and sometimes, that’s how life works. Surely, she couldn’t believe all the misfortune in her life to be because of a crest. He knew he could convince her otherwise.

“You did, but it’s my fault for overseeing something so important… How about, next time, we try on a girl who  _ does _ like other girls? Yeah?” Claude puts on a smile.

“I don’t want other girls. I wanted Hilda…” She bemoans. “And now she won’t even look at me because of my curse. I ruined our f-friendship!” She sobs into her arm, not listening to any reason at this point. Marianne…

“That’s not true, Marianne, she’s been really worried actually.” Claude failed to bring up the fact that Hilda left earlier, unless he wanted to make her heart snap in two quite more than it had.

“I- Really?” Marianne makes eye contact with him, and he feels as if his world fell apart. Seeing her so sad, in tears… He… 

“Claude? Claude?!” Marianne shuffles up from her spot, wiping a tear from his face. Ooooh no, he had started to cry, hadn’t he? Marianne made him  _ cry _ . Just what the hell was he thinking? Getting so close to her like this.

“I’m fine Marianne, I just feel your pain.” He gives her a nod before facing the other direction, daring not to shed another tear lest she see him weak.

“Claude… Please, just- just go-” She huffs, and he can feel someone drive a split into his cracked heart. Why? Why would she want him to go? Marianne…

“Marianne… Don’t- Don’t you trust me?”

He cracks once she shakes her head, pulling herself back into her bed. So it was over huh? He failed, just like that. He failed to grasp what he needed. That was it, he wasn’t crying over her. He was Khalid, a king, not someone to sob over a woman. That’s all she was, that’s all she was. Nothing special.

So he leaves as she asks.

He leaves despite the tears that were rolling down his face, for some reason. He was just emotional because he failed. That’s all it was. He wouldn’t stoop to that level. Not at all.

* * *

“Why, Claude, you look rather… Gloomy.” Lorenz pointed out as Claude took his seat. The energy in the whole room was “rather gloomy”. For the first time in forever, Marianne was sitting far away from Hilda, and he didn’t know who sat away from who. His bet was on Marianne though, considering Hilda sat in the same seat she always did. Or maybe she was just too lazy to move anyways. But the point stood that the three- two of them brought the energy of the whole room down. Raphael wasn’t chowing down, and was eating rather quietly. Lysithea was in complete silence, not asking questions, not even scribbling down notes. Even Lorezn and Leonie hadn’t said much. They could all tell, couldn’t they?

“I’m rather fine Lorenz, what would make you think any different?” He gave a chuckle to try and hide the day's melancholy.

“Because, everything feels awkward. Why, even Hilda-”

“Please, Lorenz, don’t say anything else.” Hilda groans. It was obvious.  _ Too obvious. _ Claude needed to get out of here, lest someone else try to pry.

“Claude.” His professor spoke and followed him out. Aw jeez.

“Hey Teach.” He tried, and failed, to sound as suspicious as possible.

“What’s been on your mind Claude?” Short to the point his professor, as always. It was a quality that made them all the more charming though. If Claude  _ trusted _ anyone, it would be them. No judgement, no flaws even. The prime example of a shining person. The kind of person Claude would want to be friends with.

“Nothi-”

“Is it about Marianne and Hilda?” He froze. So teach noticed? Or worse, were they told?

“...”

“Claude, don’t you trust me?” The professor spoke softly. It was the same thing he said to her… Were they going to say the same thing back? Make him be honest for once? Or was the professor asking rhetorically? They knew Claude trusted no one, so it must have been, right? Or did they want a straightforward answer…?

“Listen to what I have to say, at least.” They sigh. “It’s not your fault, of course, but you could work more to mend it. She needs it. Marianne, I mean. She needs a shoulder to lean on, and I know you want to be there for her.”

That was… Wow. Possibly the most words teach has ever spoken at once. But more importantly something Claude had think on, considering they walked off right after. Something he really had to think hard on...


	5. Selfish

“So, what’s the meaning of this meeting anyways, little Claude?” Judith Von Daphnel gave a smirk before looking the exhausted Claude up and down. It must have been so obvious to her that he was in need, judging by that large grin on her face. Damnit, he’d really owe her later, and he knew she’d make sure of it.   
  


“It’s… About a person. A certain person. A certain person last named Edmund…” He gritted his teeth in his anticipation.

“Ah. The Edmund lady. And what of her?”

“I… May have made her a little sad?” He coughs out, unsure of how to really approach this.

“You brought me all the way to Garreg Mach… Because you hurt a girl’s feelings?” Judith repeated again, before glaring at him with a snake’s eyes. She could be vicious, but surely, she’d understand his reasons. Or not… He hoped for the latter.

“It’s not so simple, Lady Judith. I made her a promise, and if I can’t earn her favor…” Claude sucks air in through his teeth. He knew that she knew what this meant now. And what the consequences would be.

“House Edmund is already somewhat aligned with the empire after the insurrection. Are you afraid of secession? Or… Something worse?” Judith raises an eyebrow at Claude’s implication. He hated how those eyes seemed to stare into his soul. He was smarter though, and trickier.

“The last thing house Riegan needs is to be stripped of it’s power. Thoughts on my sudden… Heritage to the duke already has the house on shaky grounds.” Claude shakes his head in his hand. If he didn’t get Marianne’s favor… Well, he doubted she’d be the kind to stick around for meetings at a round table. It’s likely she’d run off to whoever would take the house over. And if it wasn’t Claude…

He shudders at the thought of having to forfeit house Edmund to Dimitri or Edelgard. Especially the former, he could only guess what her own scheming involved.

“And what do you want from me exactly?” Judith’s hard look on her face tells him she’s starting to get a bit impatient at his dodging of the question he needed to ask.

“I just… Need advice on how to get someone over rejection. But more importantly I need to look good. And that’s where you come in.” Claude gave her wink, though her face only seemed to scrunch up more. She was focusing on the wrong thing, wasn’t she?

“You rejected her? Boy…” She let her palm hit her face when she gave a groan. Of course she’d focus on that.

“Well,  _ I  _ didn’t reject her, someone else did, that’s-”

“Then what does it have to do with you, who?” Judith sharply interrupts. Shit. This was gonna be a long one.

“Long story. Anyways, I need you to make me look good in front of her. Such as, pretend to be an assassin and I’ll save the day look good.” He tries to give a smirk, but her face just seems terribly unconvinced.

“Who?” She repeats.

He can only sigh at this point. “Hilda. I promised her I could hook them up, but…”

“Boy, are you stupid?” Now it was Judith’s turn to grin.

“Like I said Judith-”

“Lady Judith.”

“ _ Lady  _ Judith.” Claude almost hissed out. “It’s complicated.”

“You’re overthinking this Claude. Do you know why she isn’t being responsive to you?” Judith says as if she already has the answer, does she? Does she know that truly? Not many could get into the mind of Claude, and she was no exception. Surely, any plan she would come up with could not best the way he had gone about this. She just didn’t know enough about him and her. What could she possibly do that he couldn’t do better for her? “No.” He shook his head, waiting for something stupid, something unuseful.

“Because you’re being defensive over how you feel, instead of considering her feelings. She isn’t mad  _ at _ you. She’s likely just upset that she didn’t get what she was hyped up for.” And she glares right through him again, in that smug way of saying she was right. Was she? Was Claude really being insensitive?

“Marianne… Don’t- Don’t you trust me?” Those awkward words and that awkward moment hung in his mind, rocking back and forth to cause him ache. Had he really done something wrong to her? His heart ached at the thought…

“I can see it in your face, boy, that you care about her.” Judith couldn’t help but to smile at this point, while Claude’s only grew into an exasperated frown and a pink blush. “Little Claudes got a crush now?” She laughs, but he can’t. Dammit!

“Jud-”

“Lady Judith.” She stops laughing in an instant, only to remind him that she was his superior… For now. Claude would have his hands in each piece of the pie eventually.

And it started with Marianne.

* * *

“Marianne! Just the girl I’m looking for.” Claude announced into the stables but…

She wasn’t there, only an Ingrid giving him a confused look. When he checked her room, she wasn’t there either. And no heads of blue hair were caught in the cathedral. Or the library. Or the classroom. Or, well, anywhere.

And it didn’t take long for him to start panicking when he found a note on her desk reading “come to the goddess tower, asap.” He didn’t know if it was for him, likely? Not, but if there was a chance he got to see her again- make things right. He meant, make things right for him. Yeah. That.

  
  


“You better hurry, boy.” A deeper voice announced from the top of the goddess tower. He wasn’t stupid, had Judith actually…? Played along? Realized he was right? He couldn’t help letting his lips curl into a grin as he marched up the steps.

“C-Claude? You…? Came for me?” A whimper came from Marianne as they met eye to eye. It had been the first time in a while, and seeing her sitting here with her hands behind her back… A little too far, Judith, but he didn’t mind. Tonight he’d be a hero.

“Marianne, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to help you.” Claude put on a smile, but the masked “man” behind her coughed out. Stepping forward between the two.

“Prove it.” Judith repeated, and Claude readied the Garreg Mach standard saber at his side. But she meant other ways, Claude realized, as she pulled off her mask. Why would she go through all that effort to throw it away now?! Luckily Marianne has never  _ seen _ Judith, so maybe it was just part of his plan? Or… No. Was she really going to do that?!

“Say it from the bottom of your heart Claude, say that you love her. That you’d give the world for her.” The girl smirks, and Marianne just looks perplexed when Claude’s head hangs down. She had to have been kidding, right? She had her own plan after all. So Claude tries to say it, he tries to tell Marianne that he “loved” her. And the words come out so unconvincing he can even feel it in the air after they are spoken. Why couldn’t he just say it? What was so hard about it? Normally his words could pass as truthful, but it was as if some sort of curse had dulled his sharp tongue.

“Claude…” Marianne bites her own tongue, barely able to do as much as look her in the eyes. “Just say you only care about my house, please, I- I can’t take it anymore!” Her eyes slam shut while she tries to hold back tears, Judith offering her a comfortable shoulder to cry in. Had- Had he just been outplayed? Khalid? The mastermind of Garreg Mach? Impossible, he had thought. He didn’t know about Marianne though, what was going on in that head of hers. For her to outsmart him… And there was the problem with Judith too. He was sure she’d kill him if he couldn’t confess. But Claude couldn’t just have caught feelings for her, there- there was no way. He… He cared, didn’t he? He cared about Marianne, but why was he so afraid to admit that? But more importantly, how had Judith figured it out, before he could even do so himself? She was smart, that woman…

“Marianne.” He breathes in… “I love you.” and out.

“Was that so hard, boy?” Judith chuckles, and Marianne looks up with some hope in her eyes. They… They didn’t look as tired.

“You really care about me Claude? Despite everything? Despite all that makes me so…” Marianne sighs, so tired even with what little had drained out of her. He wished he could just… Take it all away… Make her happy.

“He just said he loves you, girl, that means-” Claude immediately puts his hands over her mouth and she grows a cross look, but he doesn’t care. She can’t know that he cares  _ that _ much.

“Oh… Um. I don’t think I’m worth all that… I don’t know why you care. I thought I could live with that if… If you just were faking it.” Marianne whimpers before standing up, the ropes coming free from a simple pull.

“I’ll leave you two be, you owe me little Claude.” She winks before making her way down the tower. Ooooh boy.


End file.
